1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio characteristic evaluating apparatus of a mobile telecommunication device and, more particularly, to an apparatus for evaluating a radio characteristic by changing a mode according to a measuring item.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although there is a slight difference between methods for evaluating a radio characteristic according to the standardization of a mobile telecommunication device, such as a CT-2 (Cordless Telephone-2), a PHS (Personal Handphone System), a GSM (Global System for Mobile Telecommunication), etc., the mobile telecommunication device (a terminal or a base station) should be evaluated after a call is set, that is, while a communication state is maintained. However, since the construction of a talking path for an air interface should sufficiently consider environmental shielding, it is not easy to evaluate the mobile telecommunication device by such a basic method.
Currently, the radio characteristic of the mobile telecommunication device is being evaluated not through a call setting between the telecommunication devices at a radio state but through a discrete instrument or through an integrated instrument controlled by RS-232C from a jig. That is, most of the current instrument for evaluating the mobile telecommunication device has a GP-IB card and can automatically measure the radio characteristic of samples by interlocking each element by the control of a personal computer.
However, although the above-described radio characteristic evaluating method can be effectively and rapidly used in a transmitting and receiving unit test or a board test, it is not appropriate as the radio characteristic evaluating method for a finished product of the mobile telecommunication device.